


On Common Ground

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation, Young Hannibal, Young Hannigram, Young Will, breaking up, coffee shop AU, fall in love, hannigram AU, teeny bit of angst with lots of fluff, they both work at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A Hannigram coffee shop AU where 20-something Will and Hannibal meet at the Uncommon Ground coffee house where they both work.  Love, heartbreak, and more love ensue.





	On Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac)! I’m thinking about you, missy! <3 Okay, this is my first foray back into Hannigram territory in forever, (like, who are these guys?) so I feel like this is a hot mess-–but I hope you’ll like it and will be forgiving. Especially with that ringing self-endorsement, right?

“If you want your damn shit, then come and get it, Hannibal!” Will ended the call and threw his cell phone dramatically on the couch.

This is what he got for being 22 and completely and utterly in love with the first guy that walked across his path. 

Of course, Hannibal was never just some guy. From the moment they both began working at the campus coffee shop, the attraction was instant and intense.

Will had been at Uncommon Ground since his previous semester at JHU. The owner, Beverly, was super nice and the hours and pay were decent. There were worse jobs to have on campus while he worked his way through grad school finishing his MFA in writing seminars.

Hannibal, working on his masters in music composition, appeared at the shop one day as Beverly announced to the gang, “Hey, everyone! This is Hannibal. He’ll be working first and third shifts. Will, can you show him the ropes?” 

He looked Hannibal up and down, with his tight oxblood skinny trousers, grey v-neck sweater, plaid shirt, and navy blue suede brogues. Will swallowed and knew he was in trouble.

“Uh, sure. Follow me.”

Hannibal smiled cockily and said, “Absolutely.”

Months later, Will now looked at the piles of CDs on the living room floor and gently poked one with his toe. The pile slid slowly spreading CDs across the floor: Dvorak, Stravinsky, Liszt, and Bach stared back at him, accusatory and unforgiving. Will plopped himself down on the ground, and began straightening the mess. He sighed and wondered how he and Hannibal had gotten to this point. 

 

**+++**

“So just remember to unplug the Cecilware every night,” Will said pointing to the espresso machine. “That’s Beverly’s baby and she’s weird about it being plugged in overnight.”

Hannibal smiled, “Thanks for the tip. I’d hate to get on Beverly’s bad side,” he said with a playful wink as Will felt his ears become hot. 

“So, how long have you been at the coffee shop?” Hannibal asked as he replenished the paper cups on the front counter.

“Since last semester. It’s nice, here. We’re kind of like this small crazy family. Bev is the mom, Freddie is the fashionista sister, Zee is the obnoxious brother, Jimmy is everyone’s favorite uncle,” Will laughed and handed Hannibal some more cups. “They’re a fun bunch to work with--though somewhat of an acquired taste. They’re a little weird.”

“It’s fine to be weird,” Hannibal said with a smile.

Will looked at Hannibal, nodded and smiled back.

 

Their first few weeks together went by without a hitch. Hannibal integrated himself quickly into the Uncommon Ground team becoming close to Freddie and Will, in particular.

“A double soy macchiato,” Freddie called out from the register. Hannibal was wiping the tables as he leaned down--his skinny jeans, extra skinny that day.

Freddie noticed Will noticing Hannibal. She strolled over to Will who began to make the drink. “So, Hannibal is pretty cute, huh?”

Will blinked a few times to break the eye contact from his head to Hannibal’s ass. “Huh, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Then you might be the only one,” she said with a teasing grin.

Will shrugged, and took a quick peek as Hannibal bent down to pick up a straw wrapper from the floor.

“I was thinking of asking him out. Do you think I should? Zee said he’s pan, so you know. We all have a chance, and I better hop to it...” she said as she looked at Will, then threw a wave in Hannibal’s direction.

Hannibal smiled and waved back as he continued working on the tables.

“No,” Will said immediately.

“No?” Freddie asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Here’s your drink,” Will muttered and handed Freddie a coffee.

“Double soy macchiato for Bedelia,” Freddie called out and put the cup on the pick-up counter.  
She walked immediately turned back to Will, “Why not?”

Will shrugged, “I don’t know. He looks… busy.”

“Busy?” Freddie said and she poked Will in the shoulder. “I’d like to get _busy_ with him.”

“Freddie!” Will said looking absolutely annoyed.

“I knew it! You like him--you totally like him, Willy.”

“Shut up,” Will groaned.

“No, you, you big dork. He told me he likes you,” she said. “Hi, what can I get you, Professor Crawford?”

“Large black coffee, please,” Professor Crawford muttered as he placed a wad of crumpled singles on the counter.

“Room for cream this time?” Freddie asked. 

Professor Crawford shook his head. Freddie handed him his coffee and his change.

“Thanks, Professor!” she called out as he began to chug on his coffee and gave a noncommittal wave.

“What did he say?” Will asked immediately.

“He said that--well, what do you care what he said if you’re not interested? Your usual, Professor Chilton?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Looking mighty dapper today, Professor Chilton.”

Chilton gave a tight grin and nodded.

“Will, please give the man one extra large pumpkin spice latte with an espresso shot, whole milk, extra whip and a sprinkling of nutmeg _and_ cinnamon.”

Will discreetly rolled his eyes, and then whispered to Freddie, “Fine. I am interested okay. I’m very interested. God!”

“Why don’t I finish up this drink and you go over there and help Hannibal clean the front of the house? We should start closing soon, and oh,” Freddie smiled, “I think I may have to leave a little early.”

Will blushed and took a broom. He swept in circles around Hannibal. 

“Oh, excuse me,” Will stammered as he swept an old napkin on Hannibal’s foot.

“Do you want to go get some coffee or something?” Hannibal asked out of nowhere.

“What?” Will replied, stunned.

“Do you want to go get some coffee or something?”

“Are you serious? Coffee?” Will laughed.

“Oh… right. Coffee. Well then, how about the ‘or something’?”

“Okay, sure,” Will said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Freddie cheering.

**+**

“I’ll have the shoyu ramen, please,” Hannibal said. 

“Um, can I have the miso ramen?” Will asked.

“Oh, and a bottle of sake, please,” Hannibal added.

“Can I see some IDs?” Their waitress asked.

And so it was that Will found himself at Noodle Spoon with his crush. Will, while happy he was with his current predicament, he wasn’t exactly sure how it had all happened. 

One minute he was telling Freddie he found Hannibal hot, the next he was about to drink sake and hope not to get shitfaced in front of this handsome boy. Hannibal was so worldly and smart, Will felt like a small town hick next to him--and even more so once Hannibal began to share anecdotes of his life and all that lead him to JHU.

“It was at that point that I took a gap year and went to Japan,” Hannibal said.

“A gap year, huh? That sounds nice. I’m so broke, I could barely afford an Old Navy year,” Will said as he laughed at his own joke. Hannibal looked at him puzzled. “So, yeah... Japan, wow,” Will continued.

Hannibal shook his head and smiled. The waitress came with their saki, and Hannibal poured them each some.

“Kanpai,” Hannibal said and raised his tiny cup toward Will. Will smiled and found he was smiling for the rest of the evening.

After dinner, Hannibal walked Will to his apartment.

“It’s tiny, but it’s mine and that’s all I care. No roommates,” Will said happily.

“Small is good. I would love a smaller place, but I need space for my harpsichord.”

“You have a harpsichord? An actual harpsichord, in your apartment?”

“Yes, how else would I compose?”

“I don’t know. A Casio keyboard maybe?” WIll said with a small laugh. “Have you always composed?”

“Before I began composing, I transcribed music--you know, for fun.”

“For fun. Of course,” Will replied teasingly. “So what you’re saying is it’s always been your passion?” 

“I suppose. Passion’s good. Gets blood pumping.” Hannibal paused and turned to look at Will. His eyes swept across Will’s face. He then smiled softly and said, “I bet your apartment is charming.” 

“You sound like my grandma,” Will laughed feeling a bit fuzzy from the saki and the giddiness of being near his crush.

“Grandmother?” Hannibal asked with a smile.

“Just, you’re so proper. Believe me, it’s not a put-down, I swear.”

The two walked another half a block before Will paused. 

“Well, this is me,” Will said as he pointed at the building on the corner. The two smiled at one another, and Will inched a bit closer to Hannibal…. Hoping. Daring. Wanting to make his move.

Hannibal took a small step back and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early, Will.”

Will furrowed his brow, embarrassed he had misread the signals. “Oh, okay. Bye.”

Hannibal smiled, waved and walked down the street. Will stood on the sidewalk feeling both stupefied and mortified.

The next morning, Hannibal and Will were scheduled to open Uncommon Ground together and Will was not looking forward to that. Clearly, he had misread the entire evening. While Will thought they were on a date, Hannibal just thought they were two bros--or gentlemen, or whatever--hanging out. And now, Will was stuck having to see Hannibal’s handsome, stupid face first thing in the morning.

“Good morning, Will,” Hannibal said as he put on an apron.

Will grunted in response. Sure, they’d have to work together but Will could avoid people like a champ and now he was going to let this particular talent shine.

By 7:30, it was clear to Will that Hannibal was avoiding him as well. Well, that was just fine and dandy as far as Will was concerned.

“Willy, we need more breakfast blend beans. Can you get me a bag?” Freddie called out from the front of the house. Will was in the back, unpacking a delivery. 

“Sure thing, just give me one minute,” he called back.

Will dragged the stepstool over to the storage shelves and hopped on as he reached for the 20-pound bag of beans. He reached a little too far, however, and lost his footing. Just as he was tumbling off the stool, he found himself in Hannibal’s arms.

“Whoopsie daisy,” Hannibal called out.

Will smirked. “Whoopsie daisy?”

The two smiled. And in a most interesting turn of events, Will found himself making out with Hannibal right then and there.

Will pulled away breathlessly, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you. Is that not all right?” Hannibal asked, hair all askew. 

“No. I mean, yes. It’s okay--it’s just last night….”

“I had ramen breath last night,” Hannibal stated simply.

Will rolled his eyes and smiled, as the two dove back in.

It was easy from there. Almost too easy. Word spread quickly through Uncommon Ground that Hannibal and Will were an item. Freddie beamed at being a successful matchmaker. And for Will, it quickly became a comforting routine as he settled into this relationship with Hannibal. They began dating officially (whatever that meant), they began sleeping together (Will very much enjoyed what _that_ meant) and they talked all the time. Will leaned all about Hannibal’s childhood and how, despite its sadness, he had managed to find happiness and success with his aunt and her family. Will in turn, told Hannibal about all his childhood and being raised by his grandmother. They shared secrets and truths and Will found they both loved spending more and more time with one another. When Hannibal told Will he was in love with him, it didn’t seem too soon. It made sense. The two just fit, and Will was happy. Very.

That was, until, he wasn’t. It wasn’t obvious at first, and Will thought he might be imagining things, but then it became clearer as Hannibal became more and more standoffish. He wouldn’t sleep over as often, he began canceling dates. One time he even gave Will the excuse he was “busy” at work. (“We work at the same goddamn place, Hannibal!”)

They had been together for four months, which in the grand scheme of things really wasn’t a long time, but damn it, Will thought they had something special. They had said they loved each other, it wasn’t as though Will had imagined it all. And up until a few weeks ago, they were practically living together. So Will decided to confront Hannibal at his apartment hoping to get their relationship back on track. What he got, was something else altogether...

“I need to focus on my school work, Will--and so do you.”

“Focus on my school work? What are you talking about, Hannibal?”

“Our work, our potential, and talent. We can’t afford to be distracted. One of life’s greatest tragedies is not to die, but to be wasted,” Hannibal said as he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I don’t think our talents… should be wasted.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Hannibal?” Will studied Hannibal. Hannibal’s jaw was tensed, and he looked down at his hands to avoid Will’s gaze. “Wow. Fine. Jeez, well I’m sorry I am SUCH a distraction, Hannibal. Forgive me for wasting your time.”

Will stormed out of Hannibal’s apartment and willed the tears that were brimming not to fall. He failed.

Weeks passed and while Will dove into this school work, he felt his life was falling apart in all other areas. He didn’t want to go out with Freddie or anyone else, he couldn’t focus on his personal writing anymore because how does one write with a broken heart? He barely ate, slept fretfully, and was generally cranky and tired most of the time. Of course, work was a disaster because he’d have to see Hannibal there. 

They’d cross paths during their shifts, and Will could swear he caught Hannibal looking at him several times--but if Hannibal wanted anything with Will, well, he could have done something about it.

“I hate seeing you like this, Willy,” Freddie sighed one evening as they were closing up shop. “Beverly asked me to ask you if you wanted your shifts changed.”

“Why should I change my shifts?” Will asked angrily. “I was here first. If he doesn’t want to see me, then maybe he should change his shifts.”

“But the thing is, I don’t think he doesn’t not want to see you. You know?” Freddie said encouragingly.

Will shrugged and said without any real bite, “Hannibal made his choice, so he can just go straight to hell.”

**+++**

“If you want your damn shit, then come and get it, Hannibal!” Will ended the call and threw his cell phone dramatically on the couch.

Will had made up his mind to move forward. “Onward and upward!” he had said to himself in the mirror that morning. Still, it was hard to move onward and upward when you were spending your day off sprawled on his couch as you stared at the paper bag filled with your ex’s stuff. 

Would Hannibal want his stuff? CDs, a couple sweaters, his toothbrush, a copy of _Dante’s Inferno_ … was that worth the effort for Hannibal? Will shoved his hand back into the bag of Doritos that sat on his chest. He crunched angrily. How could he have let himself fall for someone who clearly did not feel as much as he did? And was Hannibal lying all those times he said he loved Will as they curled into each other, sleepy, warm and naked in bed?

Will drifted off to sleep and was awakened by a knock on his door. He sat up and brushed the Doritos dust off his face.

“Coming.” 

The last person he’d expected to see on the other side of the door was Hannibal.

“Oh… what are you doing here?” Will asked as he leaned against the door jamb.

“You told me to come to pick up my… things?” Hannibal said quietly. “May I come in?”

Will shrugged and move to the side, as Hannibal walked in slowly.

“Your _stuff_ is over there, by the coffee table,” Will motioned with his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Thank you, Will.” Hannibal bent down and picked up the bag then stood there.

“Well?” Will asked. “What? Do you need something?”

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shook his head. “No, I suppose I don’t.”

He began to walk toward the door and stopped. “How’s the writing coming along?”

“So now you’re interested? Classic,” Will replied. 

Hannibal’s brow wrinkled. And all Will wanted to do was smooth it out with his fingertips.

“Fine. And how about you, Hannibal? How’s the music coming along, hmm?” Will asked haughtily.

“Terribly,” Hannibal said softly.

“Yeah? Well, that’s…” Will was prepared to be mean, to really be careless, but then he saw how Hannibal’s face crumpled. “That’s sad to hear.”

“Ask me why,” Hannibal said.

“Why?” Will asked cautiously.

“In the past, whenever I was feeling at my lowest, what made me feel better was to compose… and then I met you.”

“Yeah, I got it. I was a distraction,” Will said bitterly.

“No, please. Let me finish, Will. But then, whenever I was feeling down, when I felt I’d reached my nadir and I couldn’t do anything right--all I needed to feel better... was to think of you.”

Will stared at Hannibal, not knowing what to say.

“You, Will. You became my greatest muse. I’ve never had to depend on anyone before, and I admit it frightened me to need anyone... to need you. But I did. I do.”

Will snorted. “What, so you can get out of your musical rut, or whatever?”

“No, I need you because I love you… and I can’t imagine not having you in my life.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes. Oh, hell… how was he supposed to say no to that? Especially when he’s been miserable for weeks. Hannibal dropped his bag and pulled Will into his arms. 

“I no longer make sense without you,” Hannibal said earnestly. “I need you, Will.” 

Will looked up at Hannibal. “What, until you’re busy and I am a distraction again? I’m not here to be used as your creative resource then dumped again when I become inconvenient. No, thank you.”

“I’m still afraid Will, but what I’m afraid of is never having you with me. I’m sorry. I was a coward and I swear to you, it’ll never happen again.”

Hannibal leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Will’s lips. Will instantly melted into the kiss and sighed.

“Is that… Cool Ranch?” Hannibal asked.

“Shut up,” Will replied as Hannibal leaned in for another kiss.

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us,” Hannibal whispered. “Please forgive me.”

Will smiled against Hannibal’s lips. It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, don't throw too many rotten tomatoes in my direction, m'kay? In all actuality, it's probably my last Hannigram fic.
> 
> Come holler at me over [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
